greysanatomynorgefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Episoder
Grey's Anatomy Episoder thumb|290px|Karakterene i sesong 1 Sesong 1: Se også: Episodeguide sesong 1 Episode 1 - A Hard Day's Night Episode 2 - The First Cut is the Deepest Episode 3 - Winning a Battle, Losing the War Episode 4 - No Man's Land Episode 5 - Shake Your Groove Thing Episode 6 - If Tomorrow Never Comes Episode 7 - The Self-Destruct Button Episode 8 - Save Me Episode 9 - Who's Zoomin' Who? Sesong 2: Se også: Episodeguide sesong 2 thumb|260px|Karakterene i sesong 2 Episode 1 - Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head Episode 2 - Enough is Enough Episode 3 - Make Me Lose Control Episode 4 - Deny, Deny, Deny Episode 5 - Bring the Pain Episode 6 - Into You Like a Train Episode 7 - Something to Talk About Episode 8 - Let It Be Episode 9 - Thanks for the Memories Episode 10 - Much too Much Episode 11 - Owner of a Lonely Heart Episode 12 - Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer Episode 13 - Begin the Begin Episode 14 - Tell Me Sweet Little Lies Episode 15 ' - Break on Through '''Episode 16 ' - It's the End of the World 'Episode 17 ' - As We Know It 'Episode 18 ' - Yesterday 'Episode 19 ' - What Have I Done to Deserve This? 'Episode 20 ' - Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 'Episode 21 ' - Superstition 'Episode 22 ' - The Name of the Game 'Episode 23 ' - Blues for Sister Someone 'Episode 24 ' - Damage Case 'Episode 25 ' - 17 Seconds 'Episode 26 ' - Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 'Episode 27 ' - Losing My Religion Sesong 3: Se også: Episodeguide sesong 3 thumb|280px|Karakterene i sesong 3 '''Episode 1 - Time Has Come Today Episode 2 - I Am a Tree Episode 3 - Sometimes a Fantasy Episode 4 - What I Am Episode 5 - Oh, the Guilt Episode 6 - Let the Angels Commit Episode 7 - Where the Boys Are Episode 8 - Staring at the Sun Episode 9 - From a Whisper to a Scream Episode 10 - Don't Stand So Close to Me Episode 11 - Six Days - Del 1 Episode 12 - Six Days - Del 2 Episode 13 - Great Expectations Episode 14 - Wishin' and Hopin' Episode 15 - Walk on Water Episode 16 - Drowning on Dry Land Episode 17 - Some Kind of Miracle Episode 18 - Scars and Souvenirs Episode 19 - My Favorite Mistake Episode 20 - Time After Time Episode 21 - Desire Episode 22 - The Other Side of This Life - Del 1 Episode 23 - The Other Side of This Life - Del 2 Episode 24 - Testing 1-2-3 Episode 25 - Didn't We Almost Have It All? Sesong 4: Se også: Episodeguide sesong 4 thumb|298px|Karakterene i sesong 4 Episode 1 - A Change Is Gonna Come Episode 2 - Love/Addiction Episode 3 - Let the Truth Sting Episode 4 - The Heart of the Matter Episode 5 - Haunt You Every Day Episode 6 - Kung Fu Fighting Episode 7 - Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction Episode 8 - Forever Young Episode 9 - Crash Into Me - Del 1 Episode 10 - Crash Into Me - Del 2 Episode 11 - Lay Your Hands on Me Episode 12 - Where the Wild Things Are Episode 13 - Piece of My Heart Episode 14 - The Becoming Episode 15 - Losing My Mind Episode 16 - Freedom - Del 1 Episode 17 - Freedom - Del 2 Sesong 5: thumb|280px|Karakterene i sesong 5 Se også: Episodeguide sesong 5 Episode 1 - Dream a Little Dream of Me - Del 1 Episode 2 - Dream a Little Dream of Me - Del 2 Episode 3 - Here Comes the Flood Episode 4 - Brave New World Episode 5 - There's No 'I' in Team Episode 6 - Life During Wartime Episode 7 - Rise Up Episode 8 - These Ties That Bind Episode 9 - In the Midnight Hour Episode 10 - All By Myself Episode 11 - Wish You Were Here Episode 12 - Sympathy for the Devil Episode 13 - Stairway to Heaven Episode 14 - Beat Your Heart Out Episode 15 - Before and After Episode 16 - An Honest Mistake Episode 17 - I Will Follow You Into the Dark Episode 18 - Stand By Me Episode 19 - Elevator Love Letter Episode 20 - Sweet Surrender Episode 21 - No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) Episode 22 - What a Difference a Day Makes Episode 23 - Here's to Future Days Episode 24 - Now Or Never Sesong 6: thumb|280px|Karakterene i sesong 6 Se også: Episodeguide sesong 6 Episode 1 - Good Mourning Episode 2 - Goodbye Episode 3 - I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me Episode 4 - Tainted Obligation Episode 5 - Invasion Episode 6 - I Saw What I Saw Episode 7 - Give Peace A Chance Episode 8 - Invest In Love Episode 9 - New History Episode 10 - Holidaze Episode 11 - Blink Episode 12 - I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked Episode 13 - State of Love and Trust Episode 14 - Valentine's Day Massacre Episode 15 - The Time Warp Episode 16 - Perfect Little Accident Episode 17 - Push Episode 18 - Suicide is Painless Episode 19 - Sympathy for the Parents Episode 20 - Hook, Line and Sinner Episode 21 - How Insensitive Episode 22 - Shiny Happy People Episode 23 - Sanctuary Episode 24 - Death and All His Friends Sesong 7: Se også: Episodeguide sesong 7 thumb|260px|Karakterene i sesong 7 Episode 1 - With You I'm Born Again Episode 2 - Shock to the System Episode 3 - Superfreak Episode 4 - Can't Fight Biology Episode 5 - Almost Grown Episode 6 - These Arms of Mine Episode 7 - That's Me Trying Episode 8 - Something's Gotta Give Episode 9 - Slow Night, So Long Episode 10 - Adrift and at Peace Episode 11 - Disarm Episode 12 - Start Me Up Episode 13 - Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) Episode 14 - P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) Episode 15 - Golden Hour Episode 16 - Not Responsible